pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cale O'Lear
Cale O'Lear ist ein erfahrener Waldläufer, der in den Wäldern des Kingswood, in dem dort gelegenen, kleinen Dorf Thornhold, geboren und aufgewachsen ist. In diesem hat Er über viele Jahre hinweg mit seinem älteren Bruder Dean Auftragsarbeiten für den Vogt erledigt und den dortigen, schlecht ausgerüsteten Stadtwachen geholfen, Bedrohungen für das Dorf aus den Tiefen des Waldes abzuwenden. In der Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe begegneten die Brüder irgendwann einem mächtigen Erz-Greif, der zu einer Gefahr für das Dorf zu werden drohte. Beim Versuch, die Kreatur zur Strecke zu bringen, musste Cale mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder getötet wurde, was eine einschneidende Erfahrung für Ihn war. Er schwor, an der Kreatur Rache zu üben. Cale schließt sich mit den Rattenfängern Alexasar und Kolgar zusammen, als diese nach Thornhold kommen und Ihn bei einer Spähmission begleiten. Kurze Zeit später nimmt Er an der Verteidigung seines Dorfes teil und begleitet seine neuen Kameraden im Anschluss daran auf deren Mission durch den Kingswood, als Fährtenleser und Spurensucher. Später stellt sich heraus, dass seine enge Verbundenheit mit den Wäldern Ihm die Möglichkeit eröffnet, Kontakt zu den Wächtern des Waldes aufzunehmen und diese in den Kampf zu rufen. Gemeinsam mit der Waldelfe Adyra, macht Er sich auf die Reise durch die Wälder, um die Wächter zu erwecken und trennt sich vorerst vom Rest der Gruppe. Als Er und Adyra während der Schlacht der Asche nicht wie geplant zurückkehren, machen sich Alexasar und Kolgar auf die Suche und finden Ihn schwer verletzt in einer Ruine inmitten des Kingswood, wo Er berichtet, dass die Mission, die Wächter zu erwecken, gescheitert ist, da Adyra aus ungeklärten Gründen dem Wahnsinn verfiel und spurlos verschwand. Später schließt sich Cale der Gruppe wieder an, als Er erfährt, dass Thornhold zerstört wurde. Nach der Konfrontation mit Lorangor und dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit der Armee des Todes entwickelt Cale eine Furcht vor den Untoten und fühlt sich einem Kampf mit solchen Feinden nicht gewachsen, weswegen Er die Gruppe temporär verlässt. Er wird jedoch von Alec und Kolgar aufgehalten und daran erinnert, dass Er über mehr Fähigkeiten verfügt, als Ihm selbst bewusst ist und die Er im Kampf bereits gezeigt hat. Als Alec Ihm verspricht, dass Sie gemeinsam seine verborgenen Fähigkeiten entdecken und Adyra aus dem Schattenfell retten werden, ändert Er schließlich seine Meinung. Im Faergoth erhält Cale schließlich durch die Göttin der Jagd, Arthemia, die Möglichkeit, mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Er begegnet dem Geist seines Bruders und schließt Frieden mit Diesem. Im Anschluss bringt die Göttin den Erz-Greif ins Leben zurück und ermöglicht Cale so, seinem der Bestie gegenüber zu treten. Unterstützt von Alec und Kolgar gelingt es Cale, seine neuen Fähigkeiten und seine neue Waffe erfolgreich zu meistern und den Erz-Greif endgültig zu vernichten, womit Er seinen Schwur letztlich einhalten kann. Cale ist ein Mitglied der O'Lear Familie und der letzte verbleibende Angehörige der Wächter von Thornhold. Er ist außerdem eines der ältesten und ursprünglichen Mitglieder der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Cale O'Lear wurde im Jahr 3132 AoM als zweiter Sohn des Holzfällers Jared O'Lear und einer namentlich nicht bekannten Frau im Dorf Thornhold, in den Wäldern des Kingswood, geboren. Seine Mutter sollte Er nie kennenlernen, da sein Vater bekannt dafür war, über die Jahre mehrere Verhältnisse und Beziehungen im Dorf gehabt zu haben. Auf Nachfragen erhielt Er stets nur die Antwort, dass seine Mutter die Familie verlassen habe. So wuchs Er in einfachen Verhältnissen mit seinem Vater und seinem älteren Bruder, Dean O'Lear auf, der Ihm von klein auf stets als Vorbild fungierte, welchem Er nacheiferte. Die beiden Brüder waren nahezu unzertrennlich und teilten so gut wie alles: Ihre Träume, Ihre Ideale und später auch Ihren Wunsch, sich den Wächtern von Thornhold anzuschließen, einer Gemeinschaft von Rangern, welche das Dorf vor Gefahren beschützte. Entgegen der Erwartungen des Vaters, entschieden sich beide seiner Söhne daher, nicht in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten und Holzfäller zu werden, sondern stattdessen eine Ausbildung zum Waldläufer und Jäger zu beginnen. Jared O'Lear war nicht erfreut, da die Tätigkeit als Ranger und Waldläufer zu dieser Zeit in Thornhold als wenig ehrenvoll und rechtschaffen erachtet wurde. Den Brüdern war dies jedoch egal und so schlossen sich beide den Wächtern an und wurden in der großen Jägerhalle von Thornhold, welche der Göttin Arthemia geweiht ist, ausgebildet und nach Abschluss derselben offiziell in den Korps der Waldläufer aufgenommen. Im Verlauf der kommenden Jahre dienten Cale und sein Bruder im Waldläuferkorps von Thornhold und mitunter ihren Verdiensten war es zu verdanken, dass die Tätigkeit innerhalb der Bevölkerung mehr an Ansehen gewann. Im Verlauf der Zeit fielen jedoch auch etliche Waldläufer den zunehmenden Bedrohungen des Kingswood zum Opfer. Der Vogt erachtete die Ausbildung weiterer Ranger jedoch nicht für notwendig, sondern investierte mehr in den Sold regulärer Soldaten und Milizen, sodass sich die Reihen der Waldläufer über die Jahre immer weiter ausdünnten und am Ende nur noch Cale und sein Bruder übrigblieben. Der Greif und die Jäger Irgendwann begannen mehr und mehr Angriffe auf Handelskarawanen und Reisende, die Thornhold besuchen wollten. Oftmals endeten diese mysteriösen Übergriffe, scheinbar von einer Bestie verübt, im grausigen Tod der Opfer. Als sich dies in den umliegenden Gebieten herumsprach, verzeichnete Thornhold immer weniger Besucher und in der Folge auch immer weniger Handel mit den anderen Dörfern. Der Vogt wandte sich schließlich in seiner Not an Cale und Dean, welche die Bestie finden und zur Strecke bringen sollten. Die beiden Waldläufer machten sich auch sogleich auf die Suche, begannen die Spuren der Angriffe zu überprüfen und Ihr durch den Wald zu folgen. Über mehrere Wochen zogen sich die Nachforschungen, doch letztlich fanden die beiden Brüder das Nest eines gewaltigen Erz-Greifs, der sich an den Gebirgshängen nahe des Kingswood niedergelassen hatte. Dean und Cale zogen los, die Bestie zu töten und der Bedrohung für Thornhold damit endgültig ein Ende zu setzen. Als Sie das Nest der Kreatur angriffen, entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, den über eine lange Zeit keiner der Kontrahenten für sich entscheiden konnte. Letztlich gelang es Dean, die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur auf sich zu ziehen, indem Er Ihr einige empfindliche Treffer mit seinen Pfeilen verpasste. Als der Erz-Greif Ihn als Ziel fokussierte und sich in bestialischer Raserei auf Ihn stürzte, konnte Cale Dean nicht helfen und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Kreatur und sein Bruder im Zweikampf in die Tiefe stürzten. Der junge Cale überlebte die Begegnung somit als Einziger und kehrte nach Thornhold zurück, traumatisiert von seinem Erlebnis. Er trauerte um seinen Bruder, musste jedoch alsbald feststellen, dass die Übergriffe auf die Karawanen zwar deutlich weniger geworden, jedoch kein vollständiges Ende genommen hatten. Immer noch wurden Händler und Reisende auf der Straße angegriffen. In der Überzeugung, dass der Erz-Greif überlebt haben musste, schwor Cale, Rache an Ihm zu nehmen und Ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Die kommenden vier Jahre diente Cale als einziger verbliebener Waldläufer für Thornhold. Während Er nun angesehen war und die Aufgaben des Vogts in den Tiefen des Waldes allein erledigte, suchte Er nach Spuren seines monströsen Feindes und jagte Ihn, konnte Ihn aber in all dieser Zeit niemals stellen. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Cale O'Lear ist ein Mann aus einfachen und bürgerlichen Verhältnissen, was sich deutlich in seiner Persönlichkeit und seinem Verhalten widerspiegelt. Er ist immer direkt, nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und tut stets unverhohlen seine Meinung kund, auch auf die Gefahr hin, damit Jemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder zu kränken. Gleichzeitig hat Er wenig für Täuschungen übrig und hält nichts davon, sich zu verstellen. Für Ihn ist eine ehrliche Meinung stets die beste Meinung. Aus diesem Grund kann Er auch wenig mit ritterlichen Idealen anfangen oder gar mit der Etikette des Adels, da Er dies für scheinheilig hält. Immer wieder bringt Ihn diese Einstellung in Konflikt mit Personen aus genau diesen Kreisen, insbesondere mit Varen pflegt Er unter anderem aus diesem Grund kein besonders gutes Verhältnis. Ferner versteht Cale es, sein Leben zu genießen, indem Er den verschiedenen "Sünden" frönt, welche sich Ihm bieten. Er trinkt gerne und viel, ist ein Spieler und ein Frauenheld, wobei Ihm seine direkte Natur hier nicht immer zum Vorteil gereicht. Oftmals wirkt Er daher sorglos und unbesonnen, doch bei seltenen Gelegenheiten, wie beispielsweise dem Plan der Gruppe, sich zeitweise zu trennen, zeigt sich, dass Cale sich sehr wohl auch um Andere sorgt und dass Er Probleme und Gefahren durchaus ernst nimmt, wenn es notwendig wird. Für Ihn ist seine offenkundige Sorglosigkeit auf der einen Seite oftmals ein Schutzmechanismus, um seiner Umwelt seine wahren Emotionen nicht mitteilen zu müssen und nicht angreifbar zu wirken. Auf der anderen Seite vertritt Er die Mentalität, dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um sich nicht ein wenig Spaß zu gönnen, weswegen Er seine Freuden auskostet und auslebt, solange es geht. Aufgrund dieser Einstellung neigt Cale aber auch dazu, eine Mission oder eine Situation falsch einzuschätzen oder zu vernachlässigen, was Ihn bereits häufiger in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Im Kampf ist Cale ein erfahrener Gegner, der Feinde gut einschätzen kann. Aufgrund seines bisherigen Lebens besitzt Er ein umfangreiches Wissen über verschiedene Bestien und Monster und konzentriert sich geduldig darauf, einzelne, empfindliche Treffer zu erzielen, anstatt einfach wild anzugreifen. Als Fernkämpfer hält Er oftmals Abstand zu seinen Feinden, wobei Er hier eine taktische Komponente nutzt und im Bruchteil von Sekunden erkennen und einschätzen kann, wann Er seine Position wechseln und aus welchem Winkel Er angreifen sollte. Gelegentlich neigt Cale jedoch dazu, sich ablenken zu lassen, wenn eine schöne Frau am Kampf beteiligt ist, was sich erheblich auf seine Zielgenauigkeit und seine Konzentration auswirkt und Ihm zum Nachteil gereicht. Cale ist wenig pflichtbewusst, geht seinen eigenen Weg und hält sich am liebsten fern von Autoritäten, Politik und den Angelegenheiten der Götter. Er ist stets bestrebt, für sich selbst das bestmögliche Ergebnis zu erzielen und dies am besten ohne den Einfluss höherer Mächte, um in Niemandes Schuld zu stehen. Er fühlt sich nur gegenüber jenen verpflichtet, die Er als seine Freunde erachtet. Seine Gesinnung ist "'Chaotisch Neutral'". Erscheinung Cale ist ein kräftig gebauter Mann mittleren Alters mit heller Haut, dunklen Augen und einem zumeist gepflegten Vollbart. Sein eigentlich langes schwarzes Haar, welches bereits erste Anzeichen und Ansätze eines Grautons zeigt, trägt Er stets zusammengebunden, wobei Ihm bei hektischen Bewegungen, bei Kämpfen und ähnlichem gelegentlich einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen. Als Waldläufer und Bogenschütze legt Cale viel Wert auf Beweglichkeit und größtmöglichen Komfort, weswegen Er keine sperrige Rüstung trägt. Er trägt zumeist ein Hemd und darüber einzelne Lederteile, die willkürlich angeordnet und zusammengeschnürt wirken. Seitdem diese Einzelteile von Alec mit Eisenplatten verstärkt wurden, sind Sie schwerer, aber auch deutlich widerstandsfähiger. Darüber trägt Er einen zerlumpt wirkenden, schweren Stoffmantel mit einer Kapuze, die Er aufzieht, um der Witterung zu entgehen oder sein Gesicht zu verbergen, sollte dies nötig sein. Dazu trägt Er einen massigen Ledergürtel, eine Stoffhose und Lederstiefel. Sein großer Langbogen sowie der Köcher mit Pfeilen sind stets auf seinen Rücken geschnallt, während Er seine Schwerter am Gürtel, stets griffbereit, trägt. Seine gesamte Erscheinung weist deutlich seine Abstammung aus einfachen Verhältnissen auf, da Er sich seine Ausrüstung selbst beschaffen oder herstellen musste und diese nicht von einem Orden oder einer Organisation überreicht bekam. Seine Kleidung wirkt abgenutzt und verdreckt, was aufweist, dass Er sich oft in den Wäldern aufhält und hier bereits zahlreichen Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten ausgesetzt war. Ferner wirkt Er nicht immer gepflegt, was darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass Er lange Zeiträume lieber abseits der Zivilisation in den Wäldern verbracht hat und dort die Notwendigkeit oder auch nur die Möglichkeit eines Bads oder anderen Komforts nicht immer gegeben ist. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Cale O'Lear besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines thoralianischen Menschen. Fähigkeiten Als ausgebildeter Waldläufer ist Cale meisterlich darin bewandert, in der Wildnis, abseits der Grenzen der Zivilisation, zu überleben und sich Bestien und Monster aller Art und in jeder lebensfeindlichen Umgebung zu stellen. Seine bevorzugte Waffe ist dabei der Langbogen, den Er schon so lange führt, dass Er eine wahre Meisterschaft im Umgang mit selbigem erreicht hat. Darüber hinaus besitzt Cale eine angeborene, starke Affinität zur Natur, was es Ihm ermöglicht, die Sprache der Druiden zu verstehen, auch wenn Er diese selbst nicht sprechen kann. Außerdem gewährt Ihm diese Affinität einen limitierten Zugang zum Einsatz von Naturmagie, auch wenn sich Cale selbst dessen nicht so wirklich bewusst zu sein scheint. * '''Waldläufer Ausbildung: '''Cale wurde als Waldläufer bei den Wächtern von Thornhold ausgebildet und hat gelernt, sich in der Wildnis abseits der Zivilisation zu bewegen. Lange Zeit war Er in Thornhold als Späher tätig und hat das Dorf vor Gefahren aus der Wildnis bewahrt. So hat Er gelernt Spuren zu lesen, Bedrohungen in den Wäldern aufzuspüren und ist ein Meister im Kampf gegen die wilden Bestien aus den Randgebieten der natürlichen Welt. Da Er über die Zeit diverse Arten von Kreaturen bekämpft und ausgeweidet hat, ist Er mit der Anatomie solcher Wesen bestens vertraut und besitzt mehr Fachwissen über selbige als manch Anderer. So kann Er meisterlich Schwachpunkte in der Deckung von Bestien erkennen, kann deren Verhaltensweisen nahezu perfekt einschätzen und in Kampfsituationen vorausahnen, wie diese Wesen agieren werden. Ferner besitzt der Waldläufer ausgeprägte Kenntnisse darin, sich in Waldgebieten zu bewegen, da Er nahezu sein gesamtes Leben in der Wildnis des Kingswood verbracht hat. Er weiß, wie man sich schnell und wenn nötig auch lautlos voranbewegt, Unwegsamkeiten vermeidet und auch, wie man ein sicheres Lager in der Wildnis errichten kann. Seine beinahe urtümliche Wahrnehmung hilft Ihm dabei, Bedrohungen lange vor allen Anderen einzuschätzen und zu erkennen. Seine Kameraden haben gelernt, sich blind auf seine Einschätzungen zu verlassen, mit denen Er auch meistens richtig liegt. * '''Meisterschütze:' Cale übt bereits seit seiner Kindheit mit dem Langbogen und ist daher ein virtuoser Bogenschütze. Er trifft Feinde auf große Distanzen millimetergenau und kann präzise Schwachstellen bei seinen Gegnern ausmachen und diese treffen. Da Er zumeist seinen Kameraden im wilden Kampfgetümmel Rückendeckung gibt, hat Er sich die Fähigkeit angeeignet, mit beinahe übernatürlicher Präzision die Bewegungen von Freund und Feind auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verfolgen, um nicht versehentlich die falschen Ziele zu treffen. Er hat ein absolutes Gespür dafür zu erahnen, wohin sich eine Person bewegen wird und wohin Er zielen muss, um einen effektiven Treffer landen zu können. Er kann außerdem problemlos einschätzen, welche Distanz seinen Pfeilen die optimale Durchschlagskraft verleiht und sich entsprechend auf dem Schlachtfeld bewegen, um stets die beste Position für einen präzisen Schuss einzunehmen. Seine enorme Mobilität und seine Fähigkeit, selbst auf unmöglich erscheinende Distanzen immer noch tödliche Treffer zu landen, erlauben Ihm, selbst gegen große Gruppen von Feinden gleichzeitig bestehen zu können und den Kampf ohne einen Kratzer zu verlassen. * Horizontläufer (Archetyp): Cale verfügt, ohne sich dessen selbst wirklich bewusst zu sein, über eine enge Verbindung zur Natur, dem Universum und den verschiedenen Ebenen der Existenz selbst. Obgleich Er nicht weiß, woher diese Fähigkeiten stammen, hat Er gelernt, die urtümlichen Energieströme der Welt selbst anzuzapfen und in seine Pfeile einfließen zu lassen, um diesen derartig verheerende Durchschlagskraft zu verleihen, dass Sie sogar magische Barrieren und Panzerungen durchschlagen können. Zumeist löst Er diese Fähigkeiten unwillkürlich aus, wenn Er großem emotionalem Stress ausgesetzt ist. Alec vermutet sogar, dass Cale zu noch weit mehr in der Lage sein könnte, insbesondere in Bezug auf seine latenten magischen Fähigkeiten, was der Waldläufer selbst jedoch nicht glaubt. Da Er sich diese mysteriösen Fähigkeiten scheinbar nicht willentlich angeeignet hat, liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass es sich um ererbte Fähigkeiten handeln könnte. * Naturmagie (limitiert): Cale besitzt eine enge Verbindung zur Natur und kann, in sehr begrenztem Umfang, Fähigkeiten einsetzen, die von natürlicher Magie unterstützt werden. So besitzt Er z.B. die Fähigkeit, seine Feinde zu markieren, damit seine Pfeile Ihr Ziel härter als normalerweise möglich, treffen. Wie schon bei seinen mysteriösen Fähigkeiten als "Horizontläufer" hat Cale niemals ein Training absolviert, um sich diese Talente anzueignen. Seine Verbündeten und insbesondere Alec, mutmaßen, dass Er zum Einsatz von noch wesentlich mehr natürlicher Magie fähig sein könnte, würde Er diese Fähigkeiten willentlich ausbauen, wogegen Er sich bislang jedoch sträubt. * Druidisch: Cale hat sich, aufgrund seiner Verbindung zur Natur, die Fähigkeit angeeignet, die Sprache der Druiden zu verstehen, wenn diese durch den Wind erklingt oder durch die Natur weitergetragen wird. Dabei hört Er in die Natur hinein und kann so Botschaften und Hinweise verstehen. Da Er selbst jedoch kein ausgebildeter Druide ist und die Natur selbst nicht manipulieren kann, ist Er nicht in der Lage, selbst Druidisch zu sprechen. Woher Er diese Fähigkeit besitzt oder wie Er sie erlernen konnte, ist bis dato ungeklärt. Schwächen Cale besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines thoralianischen Menschen. Ferner besitzt Er einige für Ihn selbst typische Schwachpunkte, die aus seiner Persönlichkeit resultieren, jedoch oftmals von Anderen, insbesondere Nicht-Menschen, ebenfalls als typische Schwächen eines Menschen angesehen werden. * Sterblichkeit: Menschen sind eine der kurzlebigsten Rassen der Welt, was bedeutet, dass einem Menschen nur verhältnismäßig wenige Jahre bleiben, seinen Abdruck auf der Welt zu hinterlassen. In Cale's Fall bedeutet dies, dass Er sein Leben möglichst genießen und auskosten will und sich daher gerne mal dem Müßiggang und den Freuden des Lebens ergibt, anstatt seine Pflichten im Blick zu behalten. * Lasterhaftigkeit: Cale ist nicht der Willensstärkste und besitzt diverse Laster, die Er gerne und zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auslebt. So ist Er ein Frauenheld, ein Spieler und ein Trinker. Nicht selten übertreibt Er es, wenn es darum geht, dem Genuss zu frönen und bringt sich selbst und seine Kameraden in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten. Beziehungen Cale & Dean Sein älterer Bruder Dean war für Cale immer ein Vorbild. Gemeinsam mit Ihm ist Er ein Waldläufer geworden und hat viele Jahre versucht, mit seinem Bruder mitzuhalten, weswegen Er viel und hart trainiert hat. Dessen vorzeitiger Tod durch den Greif und die damit verbundene Schuld, die Cale seitdem fühlt, dass Er dies nicht verhindern konnte, haben Ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Obgleich Er seitdem viel von seinem Pflichtbewusstsein eingebüßt hat, verfolgt Er immer noch ehrgeizig das Ziel, die Bestie zu töten, die seinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen hat, in der Hoffnung, die nagende Schuld damit tilgen zu können. Cale & Kolgar Zu dem Zwerg Kolgar Thoradin pflegt Cale ein gutes Verhältnis. Beide sind sich in Ihrem Verhalten sehr ähnlich, lieben Ablenkung, Feierlichkeiten, Frauen und Alkohol. So teilt Er oftmals die Ansichten des Zwergs und fühlt sich Diesem enger verbunden als Alec und Varen, mit deren ritterlichen Idealen und Disziplin Er nur wenig anfangen kann. Immer wieder kommt es zu freundschaftlichen Wettstreiten zwischen Cale und Kolgar, unabhängig davon, ob die Situation angemessen ist oder nicht. Ferner ziehen sich Beide gern gegenseitig in Dinge hinein, die nicht immer zum gegenseitigen Vorteil gereichen. Cale & Varen Cale betrachtet Varen als seinen Rivalen in Bezug auf Frauen und wirft Diesem vor, ein unausstehlicher Schönling zu sein. Er spottet regelmäßig über dessen Glauben und Ideale, überspielt damit aber, dass Er Ihm insgeheim ein wenig seine Ausstrahlung, seinen starken Willen und seine Rechtschaffenheit neidet, was Er jedoch niemals zugeben würde. Immer wieder mahnt Varen den Waldläufer zu Disziplin und mentaler Stärke, insbesondere, wenn Cale im Begriff ist, seinen Lastern zu frönen und die Situation wenig angemessen dafür erscheint. Im Ernstfall kämpfen die Beiden jedoch Seite an Seite und können sich auf den jeweils Anderen verlassen, da Sie trotz aller Zwistigkeiten letztlich die gleichen Ziele verfolgen. Cale & Adyra Die mystische Waldelfe Adyra Mooncairn hat es Cale angetan, seit die Gruppe Ihr das erste Mal begegnet ist. Ihre elfische Anmut, Ihre Eleganz, aber auch Ihre Verbindung zur Natur, welche Ihm nicht unähnlich ist, machen Sie für Cale besonders anziehend und attraktiv. In Ihrer Gegenwart versucht er sich stets von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen und Ihr zu gefallen, was sich besonders im Herausheben seiner Verbindung zur Natur äußert. Cale äußerte gegenüber seinen Kameraden den Hinweis, dass Er und Adyra sich während der gemeinsamen Reise näher gekommen sein könnten, ging jedoch bislang nicht näher ins Detail. Auch wenn Er es sich dennoch nicht nehmen lässt, anderen Frauen schöne Augen zu machen, ist Er für Sie doch bereit, seinen Zielen ehrgeiziger zu folgen und prinzipientreu zu sein, was nicht immer einfach für Ihn ist. Trivia * Cale ist nicht wählerisch, was Frauen anderer Rassen angeht und kann sich für Menschen, Elfen und andere exotische Abstammungen interessieren. Er mag jedoch prinzipiell keine Zwergen-, Gnomen-, oder Halblingsfrauen, da Diese Ihm zu klein sind. Ironischerweise sind dies die einzigen Frauen, bei denen seine Flirtversuche und sein Charme stets Wirkung zeigen. * Er ist, nach Vaira's Tod, der einzig verbliebene Fernkämpfer innerhalb der Gruppe, weswegen insbesondere Lancinnei zu Beginn glaubte, dass Er weniger mutig ist als seine Kameraden. * Cale wird im Kampf leicht abgelenkt, wenn sich schöne Frauen in seiner Gegenwart auf dem Schlachtfeld befinden. So neigen seine Angriffe dann dazu, den Feind nicht zu treffen oder zu verfehlen, da Er mehr auf die anwesenden Damen achtet, als auf seine Widersacher und deren Bewegungen. * Da Er aus enormer Distanz angreifen kann, ist Cale in Kämpfen zumeist der Einzige innerhalb der Gruppe, der nicht verwundet wird und am Ende des Kampfes vollkommen unbeschadet und ohne jegliche Blessuren aus der Konfrontation hervorgeht. Da Er dies weiß, trägt Er keine schweren Rüstungen, die Ihn, nach eigener Aussage, ohnehin nur behindern und stören würden. * Der Ranger hat eine ausgesprochene Aversion gegenüber Affen aller Art, allerdings erst seit den Begegnungen mit dem Asanbosam und den Girallons. * Cale spottet viel über Religion und den Glauben seiner Gruppenmitglieder und hat für deren Ergebenheit gegenüber den höheren Mächten nur wenig übrig. Jedoch ist Er ironischerweise insgeheim selbst ein gläubiger Mann und betet, wenn auch nur sporadisch, zur Göttin der Jagd, Arthemia. Kategorie:Protagonisten